This disclosure relates generally to X-ray imaging systems, and more particularly to techniques for power and communication coupling between a portable wireless X-ray detector and an X-ray imaging system.
A number of X-ray imaging systems of various designs are known and are presently in use. Such systems generally are based upon generation of X-rays that are directed toward a subject of interest. The X-rays traverse the subject and impact a film or a digital X-ray detector. Increasingly, such X-ray imaging systems use digital circuitry for detecting the X-rays, which are attenuated, scattered or absorbed by the intervening structures of the subject. In medical imaging contexts, for example, such systems may be used to visualize the internal structures, tissues and organs of a subject for the purpose of screening and/or diagnosing ailments, illnesses or diseases. In other contexts, parts, structures, baggage, parcels and other subjects may be imaged to assess their contents, structural integrity or other purposes.
In existing X-ray imaging systems, power and communication is provided by the X-ray imaging system to the portable digital X-ray detector through connectors, cabling and/or wiring. The portable digital X-ray detector typically includes a connector that is directly coupled to a connector in a detector receptacle that is directly coupled to a power source and/or communication circuitry of the X-ray imaging system. The robustness of the wiring, cabling and connectors has always been an issue due to wear and tear on the wiring and cabling, and contamination of connector contacts. In addition, the wiring and cabling is cumbersome and prone to maintenance problems. Therefore, the interconnection between the X-ray imaging system and the portable digital X-ray detector has not been reliable. The present disclosure eliminates the connectors, cabling and wiring between the X-ray imaging system and the portable digital X-ray detector by incorporating inductive power coupling and capacitive communication coupling. The present disclosure also minimizes or eliminates any electromagnetic interference (EMI) that may occur from the inductive or capacitive coupling and present itself as image artifacts on X-ray images produced by the X-ray detector.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved, more robust power and communication interface between an X-ray imaging system and a portable digital X-ray detector that improves reliability and eliminates image artifacts caused by EMI.